plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Zomboss (PvZ: GW)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies, see Dr. Zomboss. ]] '''Dr. Zomboss' is a character in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville, and is the ruler of all zombies. He commands the zombies to do tasks depending on the game mode. He also appears in various places in Garden Ops to make announcements to the plants, and, in Waves 5 and 10, use the Zomboss Slots, his slot machine, to decide which bosses will appear. He also seems to control a blimp which can be seen when playing Boss Mode, and also in Graveyard Ops to deliver zombies in various maps (as well as in the Backyard Battleground, as a portal to play Graveyard Ops). ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 After the events of ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, it was revealed that Zomboss has contacted his future self to take over Suburbia, and rename it Zomburbia, in which various other plants and zombies come from the past and the future. Zomboss also has Top Zombies, which are the ones used for best defense for Zomburbia in which he also gives the player sets of quests to become a Top Zombie. The player has to talk to Dr. Patient first in order to find Zomboss' Secret Lab, which he's hiding in, but needs the secret door finder. But with help from Gene Error, who tries to teleport the player to the plant base to obtain it. Once the player reaches his secret lab, he or she also receives a message from him about knowing what it takes to be a Top Zombie. With the player acknowledged, he sends him to talk to the three classes of Top Zombies; Z-Mech 11011-3, Super Duper Brainz, and Ol' Deadbeard. The top zombies will give quests for the player, and when all are completed, they will reward the player with a badge and has to go back to the secret lab, and finally, talk to Dr. Fizzician. General Like Crazy Dave and Gnomus, Zomboss serves as the voice-over announcer for zombies giving them tasks. But, in Garden Warfare, he is depicted from his head sprite which is from the original Plants vs. Zombies, while in the sequel he is instead animated. Appearances Throughout Garden Warfare 2, Zomboss can be seen on screens talking whether it is his head sprite from Garden Warfare or in his secret lab. He is also seen in person in Zomburbia (when the zombies win the final mission of that map) where he gives a speech for the next batch of zombies graduating. Gallery Zomboss Box 8.png|Zomboss' face on a box summoned by Boss Mode Images (46)7564.jpg|Zomboss showing Boss Mode in a trailer Zomboss.png|Zomboss' model in Garden Warfare 2 Painting of pirates.png|Dr. Zomboss with other zombies on a stone mural Pvzgw2-zomboss scheming.png|Official sticker from emojiTap & Plants vs. Zombies Stickers Pvzgw2-zomboss what.png|Official sticker from emojiTap & Plants vs. Zombies Stickers Screenshot (93).png|Crazy Dave and Dr. Zomboss on the Backyard Battleground introduction I,Zomboss.png|Dr. Zomboss icon that appears when you switch to the zombie sides drzombosss.png|HD Dr. Zomboss DrZombossGivingSpeech.jpg|Dr. Zomboss giving a speech after the zombies have won the final objective of Zomburbia in Garden Warfare 2 DrZombossSpeechingGW.jpg|Dr. Zomboss speaking to the camera in the trailer for Boss Mode 81bjN852N4L._SL1500_.jpg|Dr. Zomboss in the plush version TalkingHead Zomboss.png|Mission icon in Battle for Neighborville Zomboss Poster 1.png|Dr. Zomboss on a billboard in the Backyard Battleground Zomboss Poster 2.png|A poster featuring Dr. Zomboss in the Backyard Battleground Trivia *In Z-Tech Factory and Zombopolis, the Ultra-Zombot 6000 makes an appearance on these maps, albeit without him controlling it. *It is unknown where Zomboss is located as you do not meet him directly, but you do find his secret lab. *In Seeds of Time, there is a Wiz Factz that reads "In 1886, archaeologist Herman P. Zomboss discovered that volcanoes are indeed hot when he fell into one." in which is a possible ancestor to Dr. Zomboss. *In the main series, Zomboss wears black pants. While in Garden Warfare, he wears white pants. *When looking around in Garden Warfare 2 for advertisements whether it is billboards, posters, paintings, etc. It is shown that Zomboss has multiple companies and ads and so is their purpose. *In Garden Warfare 2, there are multiple posters seen that reads "The Boss Is Watching" with a metallic eye in the center as an icon, implying the fact the robotic eyes seen throughout the game are actually cameras used by Zomboss. *According to some Wiz Factz signs in the Seeds of Time map, Dr. Zomboss was born in the Year of The Naked Mole Rat. *Dr. Zomboss once lost a battle against a tennis ball machine according to Tennis Star's Stickerbook description. *When the player talks to Grumpy Stumpy, it is revealed that Zomboss is a good cook. *Zomboss owns a company named Zomboss Inc. as well as Z-Tech. Posters for Zomboss Inc. can be found around some maps, such as Main Street, in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Character class Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville